Crushes
by fleueff
Summary: Drabble. In which Wendy is afraid of her friends' opinions on her crush - Chelia/Wendy and implied Gray/Juvia and Jellal/Erza


**Update:** I don't even know what happened with all the other stuff. I didn't even see it before lovely reviewers (I died a little from the reviews, thank you! I have more Chelia/Wendy coming up!) mentioned it! I tried fixing it!

* * *

"He has a fiancé!" An enraged but flustered Erza yelled to her friends, holding onto a pillow for dear life.

"Uh-Uh." Mirajane wagged a finger to her face, smiling innocently as she did so. "You told us that he was obviously lying."

"You mean he rejected Erza!?" A shocked Lucy exclaimed, obviously not believing that someone rejected the redhead.

"He didn't - I mean he did - but not - ugh!" Erza gave up to her friends' antics and buried her face into the pillow, steaming.

"Give her break guys." Levy sighed out, obviously liking the juicy gossip but not pushing it due to the explosion that may have took place.

"Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would kiss her as well! And more!" Juvia put her hands on her cheeks to calm the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Too much information!" Wendy held her hands up in panic, face flushing pink.

"Wendy, my girl, who do you have your sights on?" An arm wrapped around Wendy's back. Wendy realized it was Cana due to the beer in her other hand and the toxic smell.

"What - I don't - don't!" It was now Wendy's turn to stammer and turn into a red mess.

"Wendy, of course you do, everyone finds at least someone cute! Now who's the lucky guy?" Mirajane left her duty of torturing Erza and now was trying to get information from Wendy.

"But - !" Wendy was cut off again by Laki who was _obviously_ thinking loudly on purpose.

"Could it be Romeo? Or maybe she's into older guys... what was his name? Dora - and - Boots ? Or wait, Dora - and - Bolt?"

"Doranbolt! And he's a friend! A good friend, that's all!"

"It's alright champ, nothing matters when it comes to love." Cana exclaimed, chugging on her beer.

"But she didn't deny Romeo!" Lucy pointed out, not trying to hide her wide grin.

"Is it Romeo, Wendy?" Mirajane asked, getting to close to the bluenette's face, making her turn red even more, if that was possible.

"It's not him either!" Wendy tried pouting but it didn't work. Her cute charm had no use against these evil forces.

"As long as it's not Gray-sama, Juvia is alright!" That was obviously from our favorite water mage.

"I don't have a boy in my life!" Wendy yelled, silencing all the girls. "Oops! I'm sorry that was to loud and I sounded mean! I'm sorry!" Wendy lowered head and clasped her hands together, begging for forgiveness.

"It's alright Wendy." That came from Mirajane once again. "I'm sorry for prying you."

Wendy sighed in relief.

"But wait, she said she doesn't have a boy in her life. What if she has a tiny crush on a girl?" She looked at Wendy, a smug grin on her face. "Hm?"

Wendy blushed once again.

"You swing that way, Wendy?" Lucy asked, just curious, making sure to not sound judgemental.

"I -" she was cut once again by Cana.

"It's alright Wendy, no one can judge you or I'll put empty beer bottle up there ass!" She sure did sound threatening. "Come on, admit who it is!"

"Its..." She mumbled the next part due to her embarrassment and shame.

"Who?" This was from Erza, who had recovered from her blushing fest.

"Chelia..."

"Aha! I knew it!" Cana raised her beer high and shouted. "I knew it was the pink haired girly!"

"Cana-san!" Wendy gasped out, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I never thought you were into girls... that was brave of you to come out to us, Wendy." Erza complimented. She pulled her girl towards her chest, pulling her from Cana. "I'm proud of you for choosing someone reliable as me and the girls to confess to."

"Aw that's so cute!" Mirajane cooed. "Our little Wendy has a crush on her cute sky friend. You guys have to be named the sky girlfriends!" Wendy swore the barmaid had sparkles in her eyes.

"Mirajane-san!"

"It must have happened after the Grand Magic Games!" Levy added.

"Juvia also saw them together during the grand ball!"

"Levy-san! Juvia-san!"

The girls giggled as Wendy tried to not blush and speak without stuttering.

"It's alright Wendy." Lucy let out through giggles.

After everyone calmed down and Wendy returned to breathing normally, though a blush was still dusting her cheeks, Cana _had_ to double the teasing.

"Is that why you were buying the swimsuit for her? I see Wendy, trying to be smooth~"

Wendy fainted.


End file.
